Confessions of a Rock Star
by OTHAddictChica
Summary: What does Chris really think about what he did? I know this summary sucks but please read and review. COMPLETE
1. Introduction

Disclaimers: As with probably most fan fics on here, I do not own any thing from One Tree Hill. This will probably be written as only a three or four parter maybe a few more, although if at the end of those part I come up with some new ideas for where the story could go or any reviewers give me good ideas I would be willing to write more.

* * *

This is for all you future musician wanting to read about the man who made you want to be a musician or just those interested in the great musician that is Chris Keller.

I am doing kinda a journal thing to collect my thoughts as a sort. Other journals have been devoted to other parts of my musical history, whether it is my beginnings as a musician, to my big break in New York City that lead me to being the opening act for The Wreckers or the other stories I have to tell, definitely good reading if you get the chance to read those ones too. This story is a bit different, this one is kinda interwoven among the other journal stories I have written about. Also this one shows that even I, the great Chris Keller, am only human and have on occasion done things I know are wrong.

This is a story about people from my hometown of Tree Hill, North Carolina, don't worry if you've never heard of it, most people haven't although it is a place that shows great possibilities when it comes to music. Mainly this is the story of how I helped one teenager strive to reach her potential. I knew Haley James, sorry I meant Haley James Scott, had potential to be really great and I made it my mission to do whatever it took to help her. Yet, to tell this story properly it can't just be about Haley and what I did to help, it is also a story about her husband and all her friends to. So I guess this is all their stories, with of course the Chris Keller twist. Read on if you dare to enter the mind of Chris Keller.

* * *

Reviews please, should I continue? 


	2. How It Began

Disclaimers: As with probably most fan fics on here, I do not own any thing from One Tree Hill. This will probably be written as only a three or four parter maybe a few more, although if at the end of those part I come up with some new ideas for where the story could go or  
any reviewers give me good ideas I would be willing to write more.

* * *

Still reading what I say, gotta say I'm impressed, didn't know if you guys would stick it out, although technically I guess all it took was one page turn but whatever. Anyways, back to Haley and all.

This one day I was working at the local record store, you know the one, it seems like most towns have one. And I guess you could say I was the epitome of the stereotypical record store employee, I scoffed at other people's music choices, cuz let's be honest most people's choice in music is just plain crap and because of this crap sells, trust me that's not the way it should be but it is the way it is. Anyways, back to that day. I had been up all night working on my music when this girl came in and we traded words, nothing violent but the type of thing that happens when you get two people on edge, me cuz I was tired and still not sure what Peyton's problem was that day but all I'm saying is she must have had something up her ass and all. Peyton being Peyton Sawyer. How to describe Peyton Sawyer, when I first met her I pinpointed her as some Emo fan, so I didn't like her right away. She grew on me I think, can't really say the same for her feelings for me, if anything her hatred towards me grew, although I guess that may have something to do with the fact that I screwed up her friends' marriage. Anyways she was opening up club and was advertising for singers or whatever. But could you see me in a club run by some teenager, no. End of the story you would think but no.

I did turn up at this audition thing not to sing but to drop off cd's for her opening night. Turns out Peyton went above my head and got my boss to donate some cd's to Tric and somehow I got designated to drop them off, much to my chagrin. Anyways I walked in to some singing on a laptop, not bad, but not really great, I'm just being honest here. Anyways the stage was clear and Peyton and whoever the girl sitting next to her weren't paying attention to me so I climbed up on the stage and started singing. I did a pretty kiss ass job at singing my song "Glad" acoustically, check out the song if you haven't heard it yet, it's great, but then again what would you expect from me. Anyways as I was singing I saw the mystery girl's focus was completely on me, even if Peyton hated it at least I knew I had found one fan. When I was done the mystery girl introduced herself as Haley and pretty much took it upon herself to hire me on as the singer at Tric. Peyton quickly shot that idea down. Again you would think end of story, but no.

A few days later, Peyton finally got off her high horse and hired me, but I was ready for her. Had she hired me right away she wouldn't have had to deal with the Chris Keller Writer but since I had to wait for her to come around that's what she got. I put on the usual things, you know camomile tea, one small vegetarian pizza, one over-ripe cantaloupe, two number three pencils, that kind of thing, but I made sure to include at least one thing to test to see if she was really willing to work with me, one box of extra large sized condoms. She took the bait so I had to fulfill my end of the deal and perform, or at least that's what I was planning on doing.

That night I met a few other Tree Hill teens, including another one of the major players in this story, Nathan Scott. When Haley introduced me to him, I said something that you all might think was pretty jackass, but give me a chance here.

I said something along the lines of, "Married in high school, yeah that's really going to work." A jerk move yeah I know, but let's face it the truth hurts and I do speak from experience. No, this is not some exclusive so don't go running to the tabloids quite yet, I, Chris Keller, did not get married in high school, my parents did. My parents were a lot like Nathan and Haley, not from the same crowd but when they got together they fell in love quickly and also married quickly. They married out of love. Sadly, I was never around to see this love I heard about from their old high school friends. By the time I was born, incidentally on what would have been my parents' first wedding anniversary. By then they were already divorced and I spent my childhood split between two parents who hated each other and although I'm sure they would never admit probably a bit resentful and frustrated that because of me they would never be rid of each other. In all honesty I wasn't saying it to be mean, both Haley and Nathan seemed like good people it would be sad if they ended up kinda like my parents.

Back to that night, I did a few more jackass things that night. First off, I refused to play even after Peyton met all my demands on my writer. Oh, by the way if I never properly thanked you Peyton, thanks for the Magnum. Anyways Peyton asked if I did it to make Haley get over her fear and perform, I'll tell you what I told her, "Chris Keller ain't telling." That's one thing I still won't tell.

Now I said I did one more jackass thing that night, well here it is, I may have implied to Nathan that I wanted to sleep with Haley and this was after I told her that I wanted to work with her. Ok, fine I actually said that but that's beside the point. Have you seen her, now I'm not saying she's the most attractive girl ever, but any guy would be lucky to have her and sadly for me, Nathan has her.

Over the next few weeks I continued to work with Haley on her music, mostly behind Nathan's back but that was alright by me. Haley never seemed to complain about spending time with me. Wait, let me take that back, she was pissed at me one time. The night of her formal I made her come in to work on her music. She didn't want to but I insisted and she finally gave in, she even agreed to work a little bit into the time the formal would be going on but she insisted that she was going. God forbid she miss part of a petty high school dance. I kinda stopped the clocks when she wasn't looking, causing her to almost miss her dance, I wasn't complaining but she wasn't happy and guess what, turns out Nathan wasn't happy about that either.

I had started to fall for her a bit during this time. I know, I shouldn't have and I was conflicted about this fact. Let's forget about the fact that she's married, she's only a junior in high school. I'm not still supposed to be falling for high school girls.

Anyways the day after the dance, I was paid a visit by none other than Nathan Scott. I didn't know what to expect from him, I realized that he had figured out that my feelings for Haley were conflicted but I tried to hide my fear. A little hard to do though when he was crushing my windpipe and it felt like he would break my hand. He finally backed off and I may have questioned the trust he had in his wife. Thinking back, that might not have been a good choice.

Nathan got to Haley I'm figuring cuz next thing I know she's telling me we can't work together. This couldn't have come at a worst moment for I had just found out not ten minutes before, that I had been discovered by some New York guys and they had agreed to let me bring Haley with me and by this time I figured Haley had what it took.

Ready for another Chris Keller jackass moment? Right after she said she was staying in Tree Hill cuz that's where her life is, I kissed her. Surprised? Yeah so was I a bit, but here's the real shocker she kissed me back. Yes, she fled right after reminding me that she was married, but she kissed me and in that moment that's all that mattered.

As I was preparing to give my ticket to the ticket agent to get on the bus to New York Haley showed up. Did this mean she had had a change of heart and was coming along with me? That's what I hoped for. We even kissed again, but alas, turns out this was more of a good bye. As I boarded the bus I thought that was the last I would see of Haley James Scott, but as this story has already proven, it's never the end in this story.

* * *

Reviews Please 


	3. Touring

Disclaimers: As with probably most fan fics on here, I do not own any thing from One Tree Hill.

* * *

Although disappointed that Haley didn't come with me to New York, I kinda knew it was for the best. She was married and I'm sure that her leaving would have ruined their marriage and despite all my meddling I really didn't want to be responsible for anybody's failed marriage. Another thing was Haley was still in high school and although you don't have to be the smartest person on the block to be a musician, I'm the first person to say that school is important, it may not be fun, but nonetheless important. As long as Haley kept practicing her music she would be fine.

When I got to New York things moved really fast, I was shocked how quickly I started to play larger and larger venues. About a month after I got to New York I got a call that changed my life and changed me as a musician. I found out that the Wreckers, a cool band so check them out if you haven't yet and not just cuz they gave me a chance, had heard about me and heard my music and wanted me to be their opening act. That kind of thing just doesn't happen usually. Most would probably look at me and see me as an overnight success story although I'm not. I did keep in contact with Haley, we sent emails and imed each other until one night when she told me she loved Nathan and to stop trying to contact her.

The day after I found out I was going to be opening for them I got a chance to meet with them and find out what our tour schedule would be. Of course we would be hitting all the major places but one place they were discussing playing at jumped out at me. The Wreckers' manager had mentioned that he had been persistently asked by a teenage girl to play at this club she owned. I guess she had pointed out that it would be good exposure for them and would give them a more intimate place to play for their fans. If you haven't guessed it by now, the high school I'm talking about is Peyton Sawyer, the club, TRIC, in none other than Tree Hill, North Carolina. I didn't want it to be blatant obvious that I wanted to play there, even though I really did, so I casually mentioned, in my Chris Keller way, that I knew of the place and knew of a gifted musician from there. Tree Hill ended up getting added to our list of stops along the tour, hate to break it to you Peyton, but you had some help from Chris Keller getting the Wreckers to play at Tric.

Michelle and Jessica seemed interested in this musician that I had mentioned I knew from there, so I gave them the tape of me and Haley singing a cover of Ryan Adams' "When The Stars Go Blue". To say the least they were impressed with Haley's skills. They also said she was always welcome on the tour cuz they could see she had real talent.

Fast forward a couple more weeks and all of a sudden I was riding a bus back into Tree Hill. Gotta be honest, never thought I would be coming back to this place, but I guess it's the kinda place that just sucks you back in. I was a bit nervous about coming back, hell the last time I was here I almost got my windpipes crushed by a pissed off basketball player and left a lot of other angry people in Tree Hill. Despite all that I was excited to see Haley, I know guys, she's married, trust me you don't need to remind me she reminds me enough herself.

When we got to Tree Hill I did all the sound checks I had to do and then I just tooled around on the bus, mostly to avoid a lot of pissed off people who didn't know I was back in town. Somehow, still don't know how, Peyton had not found out I was the opening act or else I knew she would have decided against us playing, although I knew that would soon change.

I eventually had to leave the bus. I quickly headed backstage, still avoiding people. Right before I walked in I heard Michelle and Jessica telling Haley how they had heard about her and Haley saying that that was impossible. They told Haley that their opening act had told them all about her and that's when I decided to make my entrance. You have never seen two people look as shocked as Haley and Peyton did when they saw me enter and reveal myself as the opening act. Haley got out of there as quickly as she could but Peyton stayed to confront me, although she realized there wasn't much she could do now that I was there. She did give me a very frosty introduction though when she introduced me, gee thanks for that Peyton.

Ok, ready for another jerk move of mine. No, I didn't skip out of playing like I did the last time. This time I play, I played "When It Comes", but I kinda dedicated to Haley. Nathan didn't like that one and if looks could kill, the look he gave me right after I made the dedication would have killed me instantly. After I played I got off the stage as quickly as possible, there was no way I was staying out there longer than I needed. When I got back to the dressing room I got visited by two people.

Nathan was the first to visit me, he told me that he had been planning on giving me a pounding, but decided against it, thank God. He said that Haley saw me as a pathetic poser so why did I even come. While that was a bit of a blow I gave him a blow of my own when I hit below the belt and questioned his trust in Haley and her love for him. Don't ever say I can't give it as well as take it. Nathan left shortly thereafter. Only to soon be replaced by my next visitor.

As I was getting ready to leave to get back on the bus, Haley came to see me. At first she claimed it was just to tell me I had played a good set but I called her on her bluff. I knew the real reason she had come to talk to me was to ask about life on the road, I could see that she was kinda questioning whether she had made the right move a couple months before when she stayed. I played on that insecurity and told her that Michelle wanted her on tour with us. I mean, isn't that what every new musician wanted to hear, that an established musician who was famous liked their voice and wanted to tour with them. I told Haley that the bus would leave in a couple hours and the choice was hers. I left to get on the bus them, not knowing if she would end up joining me, but I was sure as hell hoping she would.

Later that night as we were finishing packing up all the equipment and whatnot, she appeared, I couldn't believe it even though it was what I wanted, Haley chose her music over her husband. Although I was excited about that I knew it was probably the hardest decision she had ever made. As we were rolling out of Tree Hill, Haley just sat quietly staring out the window. Everyone gave her her space cuz everyone could see she needed it.

When she finally made a noise it has her crying, she was crying herself to sleep. I started to get up so I could go over and comfort her, but Jessica stopped me and gave me a look as though to say 'Let me handle this one.' I'm not sure if whatever Jessica whispered to her helped or if she just finally fell asleep. Jessica finally came back over to where I was sitting and softly whispered, "Girl problems, you'll never understand."

The tour went smoothly from then, Haley started to open up as each tour spot went on, but there were still times she needed to be alone and so we all gave it to her. You could tell that there were times she felt bad about being selfish and putting her music before her marriage.

A few weeks after we started touring Haley and I got the chance of a lifetime. Usually it's the top acts on tour, in this case the Wreckers and Gavin DeGraw, who get to be interviewed on television, but Joey, our backstage manager, arranged it so Haley and I could get interviewed by Nick Zano. Haley was so excited; she called Nathan and told him the good news and whatnot. She was so happy for this chance but something happened that made it not a good experience. Don't put all the blame on me; I'm not completely responsible this time. Right before we were to go onstage Joey told her to take off her wedding ring, she said no, Joey walked off backing off on his request but you could tell he was not happy. I tried to convince Haley that her wearing her wedding ring would not be the best thing. I tried to tell her that the music was the most important thing, but she said that Nathan was most important. I asked her why she was with me then, instead of her, she couldn't answer that. Despite that she did end up wearing her ring during the interview and she did tell Nick that her last name was Scott during the interview, so I guess points to her. I may have ruined all her work when I implied that we were dating. That was the last thing that was said in the interview, Haley wanted to correct the lie but they wouldn't let her. To say the least Haley was very mad at me, only other time was she as mad at me as she was in that moment. She even slapped me.

I guess soon after Nathan paid her a visit while we were down in Texas, thank God I didn't see him, after that last thing I surely would have been a dead man had he seen me. You could tell behind the scenes she was nearing her breaking point but she never let it show on stage, she's an amazing performer in that way.

We kept performing for a more weeks until one day Haley came to us all and said she had to leave the tour, Nathan had had an accident and they weren't sure what would happen with his condition. I felt bad for than man, cuz that really sucks, but he sure had shitty time, we only had a few more weeks left of the tour and all of a sudden Haley was leaving cuz of him.

The next day she showed up again, back on tour, I guess Nathan had told her not to come home, stupid man. I mean it was good for us, not losing Haley, but could Nathan be any more stupid?

That wasn't the end of news from Tree Hill, a couple days after Nathan's accident, Nathan's father, Dan Scott, aka The Devil, if you think I'm bad multiply what I have done by infinity and you may have 1/1000 of evilness that this man has, shows up and gives Haley annulment paper. This nearly broke Haley's heart cuz she was actually about to leave the tour again but the annulment paper caused her to stay.

Then about a week later, Haley's best friend and a hot friend of the both of their's showed up, Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis had come to visit Haley. They couldn't have walked in at a worst time, cuz Haley and I were in the middle of a tickle war so what they saw looked bad. I quickly left, you see neither of them liked me and Lucas is Nathan's brother, so yeah that would have been bad. I had interviews I had to get ready for anyways. Interviews that Haley was supposed to participate in also but she somehow wiggled out of those, no problem, more time to talk about me.

When I got back, Haley and her friends were nowhere to be found, so I just practiced. As I was practicing Brooke walked by, it looked like she had been shopping but what else would that girl do? I played her a song, what do you think of it? "Lucas and Haley aren't back yet(!) But you can come in to the Devil's lair. Drop your things… have _sex_ with Chris Keller…whatever." Yeah she wasn't impressed either.

Haley and Lucas showed up shortly thereafter so I couldn't continue wooing Brooke. Actually I ended up talking to Lucas, don't know how that one happened. Let's just say Lucas wasn't too happy with me and pretty much blamed me for everything wrong with his brother, which I think is slightly fair but not completely, I repeated what I have been saying for a while, I'm just helping Haley, there's nothing going on between us, cuz there's not. I mean yes I like her, but I do realize kissing her, not the smartest move I ever made, marriage and love are important things and it's wrong to try and ruin that.

Anyways, Haley ended up leaving the tour shortly thereafter, we were almost done but she couldn't continue. I actually was one of the reasons she left, no she was repulsed by me, this is what happened. On our second to last tour date I decided to change things up a bit and do a cover song of the '80s song "I'm Missing You." Haley had been onstage at the time with me and the audience was getting into it and all. It was in that moment that every emotion that she had been carrying caught up with her and she realized that nothing, not all the celebrity in the world would matter without Nathan. Yes I think it was a good realization to have, although it was not a good time to have it, you see she had it in front of an audience of 3,000. Haley left that night; we all knew it was her time to leave us, although none of us wanted her to.

After the tour was done, I settled back into life as a musician in New York City, nothing glamorous, but I loved it. As I tried to write song I kept thinking about Haley and Nathan. It got to the point where I couldn't think of anything else, not sure if it was a guilty conscience or what but I decided to write a letter. No, not to Haley, to Nathan. Surprised, yeah so was I, here I was writing a letter to a man who hated my guts but to who I knew I had to write to. The letter basically said that I didn't want to cause anymore problems in his and Haley's relationship, I never really meant to and I would do anything I could do to help Haley and her music, but only if Nathan wanted me to, it was on his terms now. I expected him to just tear up the letter and never hear from him.

That is, until I got the call.

* * *

Please send me reviews, I know people are reading this but for some reason I am not getting any reviews, send them anonymously if you don't want me to know who is leaving the review but please send me a review, good or bad. Also with Thanksgiving coming up, I won't be able to post for probably another week or so, but I have like one more part to this story. But review, review, review, the sooner I get reviews the sooner I'll post the last part. 


	4. The Return of Chris Keller

Disclaimers: As with probably most fan fics on here, I do not own any thing from One Tree Hill. This will probably be written as only a three or four parter maybe a few more, although if at the end of those part I come up with some new ideas for where the story could go or any reviewers give me good ideas I would be willing to write more.

* * *

Part Four

Now for the final part in this story, so hold on to your seats boys and girls.

Have you ever had something happen to you that you weren't really expecting but at the same time really hoping for? That would be the case for me and the phone call I received shortly before Halloween 2005.

Actually there were two calls. I didn't have my phone with me for the first call so it was actually just a message that got left on my voice mail. It's a good thing that it was actually left on voice mail, cuz that message was actually physical proof. The message mainly said this, "Keller, this is Nathan, Nathan Scott, you know the guy whose marriage you thought it would be fun to mess with. Got your letter. Gonna regret this but come to Tree Hill, call you in a few days with more details. Keller, don't mess this up."

There it was an invitation to actually come back to Tree Hill and I was invited by the last person on the world I thought would invite me. I actually considered not showing up. I mean, I'm Chris Keller, why should I listen to what anyone else has to say, let alone some high schooler. In the end of course I ended up going to Tree Hill. Not to go after Haley, don't worry, by this point I was pretty much done playing games with Haley and Nathan. I actually decided to go back cuz I was curious as to why Nathan had called me, I had a feeling it had to do with Haley and music but why would Nathan trust me to be in the same state with Haley let alone the same room. My curiosity was the reason I packed my bag to go down there. Of course it was curiosity that killed the cat, that's not a comforting thought at all.

I knew that coming back to Tree Hill was a risky move, I mean for such a small town I seemed to have a lot of enemies there. I kept a low profile once I got there and checked into some small cheap motel, not the hotels I'm accustomed to but it had to do. I pretty much sat there staring at my cell phone just waiting for his call. I wouldn't pick up the phone unless it was his name that flashed across the screen, missed some important calls, but they weren't any more important than the call I was expecting from Nathan. Okay, yes I know I sound pretty pathetic, you want to know something even more pathetic? I sat in that motel room for two days waiting for his call. I'm not even sure how he got my cell phone number cuz I gave him a P.O. box to contact me at. Still not sure how you did that Nathan, you're going to have to tell me someday.

Okay, where was I, oh yeah, waiting for Nathan's next call. At about 3:30 Halloween afternoon the call I had been waiting for came. Nathan said we had to meet after this party he was going to and Haley couldn't know that we were meeting. Gee, thanks Nathan for continuing to be vague, really appreciate that partner. After he hung up I realized he hadn't told me where to meet and I was tempted to call him and ask him, but to be honest I was slightly scared to call him. Never thought I would be as scared of a high schooler as I was of Nathan.

After about two hours I finally built up the courage to call him. Just as a picked it up to start dialing the phone rang. "Shit," I thought, "Why is someone calling now, now that I built all my courage up, now it's gone."

"What?" I barked into the phone, ready to bite off the head of whoever was calling.

"Keller, what's your problem, you're back in Tree Hill, back in the same town as my wife and I'm letting you be here, so shut up."

"K, fine, hate to break it to you Nathan but I have other things in my life that can cause me problems." (I wasn't about to let him know the real reason I sounded pissed off when I answered the phone.)

"Whatever, listen I kinda realized I forgot to tell you where to meet, there's this club place, actually not quite sure what it is, all I know is no one I know goes there so we're safe to meet there without any questions being asked. It's south of town about two miles, think you can find it?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. See ya later I gue…"

"Listen Keller, to be honest that wasn't the whole reason I called, I need you to do something for me."

"What makes you think I'll do whatever you want me to do?"

"Cuz I know you're curious to see what I had you come to Tree Hill for and if you don't do this, I won't tell and your whole trip will have been pointless."

"Fine, what is it?"

"I need you to go down to the costume rental store on Raven Road and pick up a costume for me, I have one pre-selected I just don't want Haley seeing me going to pick up a costume cuz I don't want her to know what I'm going as."

"So it's better for her to see me picking up the costume? Yeah, smart one there partner."

"There are glitches in the plan, I know but I'll deal with it if a problem arises."

"Fine, I get the costume, then what?"

"I'll stop by where you're staying and pick it, then after the party I'll give it back to you to return."

"Why don't you just return it yourself?"

"K, getting a little sick of the questions Keller, just tell me where you're staying, and I'll be over at 7:30 to pick it up."

"Ooh, problem there, see I was planning on going to check out some music at a club before our little powwow. Don't worry, not going to TRIC, I know that's where your little party's at. But, yeah, won't be there so I guess…"

"Listen Keller, just leave the door unlocked, it's a small town nothing bad's going to happen to your stuff. I'll just slip in to get the costume and then stop by to drop it back off, now just tell me where you're staying so we can end this conversation, I'm getting a little sick of talking to you Keller."

"Fine, we'll do it your way, I'm at the Raven Inn, room 23. Don't mess anything up in there."

"Whatever Keller, bye."

So my next stop was the costume rental store, let's see what Mr. Basketball Superstar chose to be for Halloween, let me guess something predictable like let's say some type of super hero. Imagine my shock (yeah right) when I was right, Nathan had chosen to be a super hero, Batman to be exact.

I returned to my room and put the costume on the bed and got out of there and quickly got out of there, didn't want to run into Nathan already. I went to this club that I had heard about. Their music wasn't as good as what I had heard but I guess I gotta say it was better than crap.

Then I had to head to this club that Nathan told me to meet him at. I was tempted to call my manager and tell him that if I turned up dead that Nathan Scott had something to do with it but decided against it.

It took me a bit to find the club, when I did Nathan was already there. It was now or never. I was determined to not let Nathan see I was nervous. Nathan told me that he wanted me to work with Haley again. Now, I'll leave this up to you the reader, to determine for yourself if you think Nathan is stupid in his request. If it were you would you ask the guy who you accuse for messing up your marriage to do exactly the same thing that supposedly ruined your marriage. Yeah, I would say that's not the smartest thing ever. He even was willing to pay me to do this. Now I'm not saying Nathan's stupid but it seemed like he was doing some stupid things.

When I got back into the room I saw that costume on my bed. What guy would dress up as Batman, which I'm sure most females would find quite hot and I'm sure Haley especially found him hot as Batman and we all know he dressed in something hot for her, and then turn around and do something that could possibly ruin the relationship, I just had to smirk at that.

The next day I found Haley at the record store, the old one I used to work at. When I told her my idea that we should work together, yes we all know it wasn't my idea but Nathan wouldn't let me tell her the truth, she cursed me out. I won't even tell you what she said cuz I wouldn't want to subject anyone to the words she said. Who knew Haley had such a potty mouth. Since that failed, I had to go track down Nathan and tell him that his plan wasn't working as well as he planned.

According to Nathan he could get her to agree to go along with the plan, which I'm sure he could cuz let's face it Haley would do anything for her. All I know is the next day Haley showed up at my motel room ready to work. Let the adventure begin.

As I worked with Haley I could tell she wasn't putting her whole heart into the music making. While I was supposed to help her with that, I couldn't, only Nathan could. Cuz you see, Haley's music is very much tied into her love with Nathan. While on tour Haley had let it slip at one point that she never even sang for anybody until Nathan had made her sing for him and then after they got married he pushed her even more to work on her dream of being a singer, he just didn't count on me being in the picture. I tried to get both Haley and even Nathan to see that for this music thing to work they had to mend their relationship, now this doesn't mean they should be running into each other's arm and ignore all of the stuff that happened but embrace it cuz it's a part of them and their relationship.

Okay, enough with all the sappy stuff. It's making me sick getting all sentimental on you guys.

Finally Nathan and Haley really acknowledged all the crap and what not. Now yes it did help their relationship, but that's not the important thing. The important thing is Haley finally wrote her first song since getting back from the tour. You've probably heard it, I mean it's only her most popular song and everyone loves it, the public and critics alike. So I guess way to go Haley.

As for me and Haley, we're still friends, occasionally tour together, would like to do another duet so we'll see but who knows. Nathan and I get along to the point that neither of us has killed each other and by that I mean Nathan hasn't killed me for the crap I pulled. Yes I caused more drama in Tree Hill, but that is another story for another time.

So I guess that's it. I'm sure you enjoyed your look in to the wonderful genius mind of Chris Keller. Now you may wonder if what I've said is true or not, I mean look at me, I a celebrity, why would I be so frank and honest. So has this all been a bunch of lies or can you believe everything I said? Well, Chris Keller aint saying.

* * *

Well that's it, thanks for everyone who read my story. Thanks to klutzy-kay and james23naley for reviewing my story. 


End file.
